Soichiro Mikuni
'Soichiro Mikuni '''is a wealthy and skilled Entre and the main antagonist in the anime ''C: The Money & Soul of Possibility Control. '' He was voiced by Daisuke Hosomi in the Japanese version of the anime and J. Michael Tatum in the English version. History Backstory Mikuni was the son of a businessman who wanted Mikuni to study and work his way into business. Mikuni lived up to his expectations as he gave up his dream of being in a music band and studied in the field of business as his father's executive assistance. His sister Takako fell ill with a condition that required medical assistance from a research facility in America. Mikuni planned a company project for that idea, but his father denied his request as he said it could make the company go bankrupt and decided to drop any company projects to cut costs. As for Mikuni, he was placed under house arrest by his father for days to prevent him from gathering any funds for his sister's condition. As he was finally allowed to see Takako, her condition worsened as she was about to fall into a coma. Before passing out, Takako told Mikuni she does not care if she is cured or not as she said the present is what matters. Now realizing that his father cared more about business than his family, Mikuni strived to be better than him at business. While doing so, he was visited by Masakaki, a representative from the bank of Midas, and was taken to the Financial District, another dimension where he fought his first deal and eventually became a more successful and wealthy businessman than his father as he even took his company away from him. ''C: The Money of Soul & Possibility Control Ever since Mikuni became an Entre in the Financial District, he worked his way on becoming top Entre and later the leader of an organization known as the Star Guild. Mikuni soon took an interest to a new Entre in the Financial District named Kimimaro Yoga as he sees him as a younger version of himself. He offers Kimimaro a position in his guild. Kimimaro agreed. Later in the series, a phenomenon occurred in Singapore when its Financial District ran out of money, causing the reality of the country to disappear and be forgotten. This phenomenon is known as C, which is soon spreading over to Japan. Mikuni manages to save Japan's Financial District as he uses the Rotary press to issue Midas Money, money originated from the Financial District that only Entres can tell. Mikuni might have saved Japan from disappearing, but the side effects of Rotary Press caused great distraught throughout the country. Kimimaro teams up with Jennifer Sato to defeat Mikuni and take control of the Rotary Press to replace the Midas Money with the US dollar. Jennifer tries to fight Mikuni with Mikuni's former asset, Kakazuzu. In the end, however, Mikuni defeated her with his asset Q as Q destroyed Kakazuzu with her move, Cannibalization, resulting Jennifer to go bankrupt and be banished from the Financial District. Kimimaro then takes on Mikuni. During their battle together, Mikuni soon realizes Q is his sister Takako. In the end, Kimimaro defeats Mikuni in a final blow, allowing him to remove the Midas Money from the world. As C is about to hit Japan, Kimimaro reverses the Rotary Press, restoring the world and everybody's future. As for Mikuni, he says goodbye to Q before she and Msyu disappear, and then to Kimimaro as he stays behind in the Financial District as it fades away into obscurity. Powers & Abilities Mikuni has an ability called "Direct' that allows him to create weapons made out of money that he uses whenever he fights in a deal. He also has another move known as "White Knight" that allows him to summon one other asset in a deal. Assets Kakazuzu-His most frequent used asset until he lost him to Jennifer. Kakazuzu has the appearance of an old man in a butler's outfit and wears an Anubis-like mask. Aurora-Guardian of his asset Q. Aurora has short blonde hair and pink fur on her arms and legs. She normally keeps her eyes closed whenever she is not used in a deal. Q-Mikuni treats her with care as she resembles his sister. She has teal hair and green antlers, arms, and legs. She appears to be quiet and shy, but also very gluttonous. Category:Anime Villains Category:Fighter Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Protagonists Category:Wealthy Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Anti-Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hypocrites Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Honorable Category:Power Hungry